The Unknown Angel
by Bloody Angel 25
Summary: A young girl who knows nothing of her true identity is caught between the one she loves and her only family...but...it seems she is dead! or is she? which side will she choose?
1. The Disposal

The Unknown Angel   
Chapter1: The Disposal   
As i look up at the dark known sky i hear a breath taking scream leading me to a path i stumble to follow.   
A bright light connects to me, leading me to a trail that someone or something was leading me to.   
Everything began to grow clear as the light leaded me to the front door of my house.   
As i walked into the doorway the room went silent. The gasping screams were gone and i was now lost until something caught my attention bringing a tear to my eye.   
It was my mother lying on the wooden floor begging for mercy. But no one was there except for me or was i wrong?   
I kneeled down to see if she would soon recover but eventually she would die. Just as i began to lift her head blood poured into my skin. So thick it reopened a wound i gained from a gang beating just a few weeks ago.   
Just then the bright light returned. Except this time it wasn't leading me to anything. It was taking something away from me. My mother's soul. It escaped her body and was leaded th the "Spirit World" as others would call it. But to me it was just Heaven.   
I just sat there for days rocking her as if she was still alive.   
But i couldn't keep this up! Where would i go? I have no other family.   
My father was killed years ago when i was only a child. Three years of age to be exact.   
I finally made a decision to leave this behind and to leave Japan. But i still had no clue on where to migrate to.   
As i left i came across a young man who was very well tamed and handsome as well.   
He walked past me weitha certain glimpse in his eye. I looked as well feeling such power run throgh my veins.   
I continued walking when suddenly i heard someone call to me. "Kitow, he yelled.   
I quickly turned around giving no response when i suddenly noticed who called my name. It was Jinsu, Koutsu's brother.   
We attended school together but never spoke until this very moment. "Yes,i answered. "What do you want?" He ignored my questions giving me that same weird look.   
He walked up to me grabbing my right hand firmly asking me what i had done. "What are you talking about?", Kitow demanded.   
"What am i talking about!" "You know exactly waht i'm talking about!", Jinsu managed to say. "I know what you did!" "What the hell are you talking about?!", Kitow responded eager to know what was going on. "Koutsu, Nieko you killed them!" "What...I did no such thing!" "Let go of me!"   
"I will not!", Jinsu replied. "You will pay for this Kitow even if i have to take you with me!' "I'm not going no where', said as she kicked Jinsu making him set her free and giving her time to escape. Jinsu quickly caught up with her and this time there as no escape.   
He removed a sharp object from within his hand and put it to my neck. There came another in the middle of no where. He removed his sword quickly towards Jinsu's neck removing his head without notice.   
"Don't get youself into this next time!" "Got it", the man said as he turned his back towards me with his arms folded.   
"Who are you?", i asked as i walked closer to him." "You know who i am", he replied as he turned to face me. I gasped as i noticed his familiar appearence.   
"Hiei?!" "Tell me, why do you call my name when something goes wrong?" Hiei asked.   
I began to burst into tears holding onto his clothing. "It's my mother she's...DEAD", he interupted.   
"Yes, but how did you know of this?", Kitow demanded. "Koutsu, she's dead as well because of Jinsu he killed them both. "But don't worry you can stay with me for a while", Hiei offered.   
"No, i couldn't do that!" "I've already caused enough trouble!', Kitow said knowing that in her heart she really wanted to be with Hiei. He grabbed my hand giving me some sort of sign that i couldn't quite understand.   
"Hiei, i don't understand", Kitow said quite confused. "You don't have to", he said pulling me closer to him giving me a soft passionate kiss.   
My eyes widened at the fact that he would do such a thing after all these years. But i thought...he hated me.   
When letting go for air he is stunned to believe what just happened.[A.N.: he really likes it though but is shocked to know he could do something like that]   
"We should go,NOW", he requests.   
A.N.: so what do you think? well let's get on with the story shall we!!! 


	2. Beloved Kitow

Chapter2: Beloved Kitow   
"So i see you've found her", Kurama intruded. "Yes, before she was slautered", Hiei replied. Kurama suddenly sensed that something was wrong with Kitow.   
"Kitow, is something bothering you?", Kurama asked. Before i could answer i collapsed as i felt the drops of blood drip from my bare neck.   
Someone lifts my head carefully then carries me. As i awake i lay ona wooden floor coverd in fresh wool. Lieing next to me was a glass of water and a bowl of rice cakes.   
As i sat up i felt the bandages wrapped around my neck. But how could this happen Kitow thought as she tried to remember what happened earlier.   
*FLASH BACK*   
"you will pay for this Kitow even if i have to take you with me!"   
* END OF FLASH BACK*   
That's it i remember Hiei made it just in time before he made a complete circle around my neck! But why wasn't i bleeding!?   
As i came back to my senses i noticed someone standing in the door way. It was a young girl as i who i also attended school with her name was Keiko. She was the only friend i had ever had who understood me even when i thought she wouldn't.   
"Feeling better?", she asked. "Yeah, just as soon as i get these bandages off!" "They'll be on for a while!" "Don't you know you have to heal?!", she questioned. "Sort of ", i responded.   
"Chill out Keiko!", Yusuke interrupted. "She'll be fine" "Good...can i leave now?", Kitow asked. "No you can't...not just yet!', yusuke answered.   
"Hell, i didn't plan on staying here!", Kitow replied witha smart remark. "look...ignore her...just make sure she stays heree until further request", Hiei said. "No problem", Yusuke said.   
"Great just great...my mother dies and everything goes...wrong", i said as i soon began to cry thinking about the death of my mother.   
"Don't cry Kitow!", You'll be just fine if you stay here ok", Keiko suggested. "ok", i said.   
Hours had passed and soon Kitow grew bored. She decided to take a walk around. Suddenly she came across Kuwabara. {A.N.: they call him by his last name why i don't know!!!But i do know that only Youkina calls him by his first!!! For those that don't know his name is Kuzuma} He gave her this look like he was madly in love with her. She could tell by the way he was drooling.{A.N.:But i thought he loved Youkina!!! O' well}   
Um...excuse me he began are you single? Very sge said as she punched him in the face making him fall to the floor.   
Kuwabara stood up slowly barely able to move. He remembered that he couldn't hit a girl so he brought her to someone who he thought would get her under control Hiei.   
"Is something bothering her?", Hiei asked. "No, she's just alittle out of control at the moment", Kuwabara answered.   
"Well control her...just get her out of my sight!", Hiei demanded.   
"No one has the right to control me and especially not this clown!", Kitow replied.   
"Well Hiei i suppose she is right" You have no right to control her as you wish", Kurama intruded once more.   
"I'll do as i wish when ever i please" But without Koenma's word i rather not!" "I might do something i regret.   
"i'll be leaving now i'm really tired",Kitow told them.   
As i began to fall asleep i saw that bright light again. There i saw a boy...with...wings. And with him was my mother she to was attached with wings.   
"Mother", i cried. She put a finger to my lips which meant for me to kee quiet. "You must come with me", She began. "You are one of us now" "Can't you feel it?", she whispered to her. "What' this non-sense you speak of!!" "Your not real...your dead", i responded.   
"I'm an angel sweetheart" "And this is Sinto he is th one who cared for me when i was taken...he and his sister...Koutsu. How is she an angel if her brother is the total opposite...a...demon.   
"Keep away from me", i whispered as i slowly backed away from them. "Hiei, Kurama help me!" "Don't let me take me!" "What's wrong Kitow", Kurama asked. "Them" "they...want...to...to...take...me...away!" Kurama couldn't believe what he was seeing they were so beautiful. Kurama shook his head to return to his senses. Hiei ran in after him asking them what they wanted when suddenly he noticed Kitow's mother...Nieko.   
{A.N.: so...what do you think? Is it geting better? 


	3. Should i tell her?

Chapter3: Should i tell her?  
  
"Hiei, my wonderful son", Nieko began. "Why do you despite me?" "I'm the only mother you evevr had."  
  
"You and that beautiful little girl Youkina." "Don't speak such words" "I don't have a mother!" "I never did!", Hiei replied.  
  
"Youkina and Kitow are all i have!" "You will not take them away from me!", Hiei said in shock as he noticed Youkina standing in the door way listening to every word.  
  
Bundles of jewels ran across the room as Youkina cried not knowing what was going on but inside she knew she was apart of it. "I think it is time Hiei!", Kurama suggested. "No i can't!",Hiei said as his eyes filles with tears. "Well if you won't then i shall tell her", Nieko interrupted. "Youkina, my darling Hiei is your brother.", she said as she flew to her side.  
  
"My brother!" "Is this why he was the first to pretect me when the Togura Brothers were assigned to keep me hostage?", she began. "Yes.", Hiei said looking to the floor as if no one was there. "It's okay" "I'm just glad to know that i have found you, my brother", she said as she cupped his face wipping every tear that tumbled down his cheeks. Yusuke couldn't hear what was going on as he wanted so he decided to join in on their little get together. "hey what's going on?" "I'm trying to sleep here", Yusuke said lying through his teeth. "Yusuke, i know that you were by the door listening", Kurama said. "Yeah, but...how did you know?", Yusuke asked. "Nevermind i got it all covered"  
  
"Yusuke please be quiet!", someone yelled from the dark hallways. "it's me Koenma" "Koenma, how'd the hell you get here...a blowdryer!' "It's not a BLOWDRYER!",Koenma yelled. "It's a type of machine to make me transform into an older person. {A.N.: a teenager actually for those who don't know!}   
  
"Keep away from them Kitow!" "They are not real angels", Koenma began. "They are demons trying to lure you into there little plan to dispose of you all" "Get out of here!", Koenma yelled. "What for?", Yusuke asked. "I can take 'em!"  
  
"No your wrong!", Kitow yelled. "They are real angels!" "Someone is taking control of their body...which means if you kill the demons inside of them you will kill them as well", Kitow said as she remembered what her mother used to tell her as she wrote in her journal about her defeats.  
  
"So how do we defeat it?", Yusuke asked. "You have to know the Chant of Despair.{A.N.:just something i made up to try to make the story interesting}  
"What the hell is that?", Yusuke asked. "Will you just stop asking questions and listen for a change", Kitow yelled.  
  
"The Chant of Despair is a chant that all angels used when possessed by another kind of species", she explained. "You all must learn this chant!" "Your spirit energy will detach the demon from the insides killing them immediately as it circles aroung them drowning them in their on despair" "Understand" "Let's begin" [chanting begins]  
  
Their spirit energy rises forming a circle around the angels. It forms an oval shape ball which is taken inside of each of their bodies. When escaping inside the ball are the demons. They were small brute creatures...that begged for their life. But it was too late the ball had exploded with them inside. And now for the angels part i had no control of their lifespan we would just have to wait and see if they carry on.Koenma leader of the "Spirit World" carried their bodies to his planet and was told to care for them otherwise.  
~Three days Later~  
  
{A.N.: she's thinking} Three days had passed and still no word from Koenma. So i forgot about the situation and decided to see how Hiei was doing. He hadn't spoken to me for days. All i wanted from him was love! But could he give it to me? Was i the only one who thought in this manner? I had to find out...but how? I can't ask anyone for help because they wouldn't know how i felt! So what should i...[Hiei walks in] Hiei... I was speachless. What would i say? He was standing right before me. "Kitow, we must talk", he began. "Kitow...i....love you" I was still speechless. I know it's what i wanted from him but somehow i couldn't react.  
  
{A.N.: sorry that the chapter is so short but i'll make sure i write more for the next chapter!!! please R/R! 


	4. is this wha i really want?

Chapter4: Is this what i really want?  
  
"Aren't you going to say something?", he asked. I couldn't just sit there all day so what was i to do? I had to say something! But...what? "Kitow", he yelled as he grabbed me by the arms demanding me to say something. "Okay...but why now? "Why ignore me...leave me in my own depts?", i asked.  
  
"I can't explain as you wish for me to do!", he began. "But isn't this what you wanted?" "I did all that i could" "I know...but...somehow i feel this is not what you really want... is it?", i asked. "Yes, this is what i want!" "Do you even know why i kept to myself...away from you...youkina...and even myself?" "I was afraid...afraid of what i might do...who i might hurt!" "But why...i love you Hiei... i always have and always will!", i began. "Without you...i would be alone once again."  
  
As i said this i rested my hand with his. He was astonished...speechless. But not for long! He cupped my chin in his palms and looked deeply into my eyes saying something to me with his lips Kitow,i promise to take care of you always and love you as you are! Undersatand. I could hear it? But...how? I was only human or was i? No i can't be! I am as what my mother has come to be or what she really was. An Angel.  
  
He moved his face closer to mine as we looked into each others eyes. Our lips began to touch. This went on and on until i decided to back away. As much as i didn't want to i had to.  
  
"Hiei...i can't....shhhh", he said as he put an index finger to my lip.   
  
I kept quite to see what his next move would be...but was i ready....was i really afraid to love him?  
  
But why would i? i loved him more than anything in the entire world!! what was this sudden change?  
  
I dont quite understand wuts wrong with me...why is this happening...i do want hiei..i do..but..  
  
"KITOW LISTEN TO ME...im sorry but i cant do this hiei...i just can't..im so sorry"  
  
"ISN'T THIS WHAT U WANT?" "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
  
"I dont know alright..just leave me alone..for now...ill explain to you soon..but i cant quite figure it out myself..WHAT DO U MEAN...I DID EVERYTHING U WANTED ME TO DO..I EVEN PROPOSED MY LOVE TO YOU KITOW...WHERE DID I GO WRONG?"  
  
"it's not you..it's me..i want you im sure i do...but something is stopping me from showing you ho i really feel...and i can't right now..i just cant..please dont be angry with me hiei..i love u more than anything..i just...WHAT...YOU JUST WHAT...TELL ME KITOW!!"  
  
"I can't..WHY CANT YOU...TELL ME NOW...IM SORRY HIEI BUT I CANT TELL YOU ANYTHING...I NEED TO BE ALONE...I NEED TO THINK"  
  
"THINK...U DONT NEED TO THINK ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOU AND ME..NOW TELL ME WHATS GOING ON", Hiei yelled as he pulled me closer to him.  
  
I couldnt answer him..because i truely didnt know the answers. But why? Wut was going on through my head? Anyone could answer that..but why couldnt i? Is it because my mother is now dead...IS THAT IT?  
  
"WUT DO U WANT FROM ME", i yelled as i looked hiei directly in the eye.  
  
"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WUTS GOING ON KITOW...I KNOW YOU KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS... SO TELL ME..PLEASE..  
  
It was the first time i had ever heard Hiei so determined to know wut was going on in my life...i mean i truely didnt know..i was telling him the truth so why wont he beleive me? Am i going crazy...somehow..it seems im out of my mind..i cant even tell him how i realy feel about him...i know that i love him..but there is more to it than just love..doesnt anyone notice that? How could they when they beleive nothing i say? Every word that escapes from my mouth they think its a lie..BUT IM NOT LIEING!!  
  
"IM NOT LIEING", i yelled as i collapsed to the floor with hiei at my side.  
  
"HEY, U GUYS SHE PASSED OUT", Hiei called to the others.  
  
{sorry that this chapter was soooooo short but i had to stop it here...oh and sry for the long wait!! hope u enjoyed this fic so far!! i promise ill update the next one alittle faster!!} 


End file.
